


Lost

by shinee5



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, medieval fantasy!au, mentions of burns/scars/past injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinee5/pseuds/shinee5
Summary: Kim Kibum has been feeling kind of lost, until one day, a stranger asks him for help.This was originally posted here a few years ago: http://asongofaceanddanger.tumblr.com/post/101931818795/lost-minkey-pgIt was the first SHINee fanfic I ever published, so I apologize because it's certainly not the best, but I wanted to repost it to my new ao3 account





	Lost

It was noisy in the small tavern, a group of musicians playing on the little stage and dozens of people dancing happily to the sound.

Kim Kibum sat back in a corner, sipping his beer and watching the crowd.  
It was one of the rather rare days when he had felt like going into the village, and exactly on that day there seemed to be some kind of festivity going on.  
How annoying, he thought.  
He just wanted to drink his beer and leave already. Why had he thought it would be a good idea to come here, when nearly everything made him uncomfortable; the noise, the instruments and especially the fire the owner of the pub had lit up in the middle of the room just some minutes ago in order to make it even warmer and cozy for his guests.

Kibum wasn't particularly fond of fire in any form since the dragon had attacked his family's house one year ago, leaving him as the only survivor with the right part of his face and his right shoulder completely burnt.  
Not only had he lost his family and everything they'd owned on that miserable day, so he was stuck working at a big farm until he could pay his debts to the hospital he'd stayed in for half a year, but his behaviour had changed too.  
He had loved to go out and enjoy his young life, and now he was sitting here, annoyed of everything around him.

Staring bitterly at his table, he set his glass down and headed outside. Finally he could feel fresh winter air on his skin again, and no one was there to bother him.

That wasn't the case for long though, since he was suddenly interrupted by a deep voice.  
"Excuse me, Sir?"  
He looked up to see a man around his age, with messy strands of dark hair and large eyes that watched him with a desperate expression. They got even larger when he saw his face, but quickly recovered, much to Kibum's surprise.  
"May I help you?", he said as politely as he could, because judging from the man's clothing he could easily be a noble person.  
"Well, yeah ... do you know where the next guesthouse is?"  
Kibum eyed the man with disbelief.   
"What's the matter?", the man asked him, confused by his silence.  
"You're not from this region, are you?", he replied, raising his eyebrow questioningly. "You're standing right in front of it, can't you see?"

The man turned around and coughed nervously. "Oh ... yeah ... thanks for your help, I guess?", he stuttered and disappeared into the tavern, flinging a large leather bag over his shoulder.  
Bewildered, Kibum just stood there for a moment, before he decided to finally go back to the farm he worked at.  
He wandered down the street, deep in thought. It seemed like it had started snowing while he'd been inside, as now a thin white, fluffy but wet layer covered the entire landscape, making the athmosphere even more refreshing.  
Where did this guy come from? Normally, no one new came to the village, it was quite boring here on the countryside, so why would he take the way through this place?  
While he was thinking about his weird encounter, he didn't pay any attention to the voice calling him from behind.

Suddenly, a hand yanked him around at his shoulder, letting him cry out in pain.  
A dragon's fire was different from normal ones, so the burnt areas were always very sensitive.  
"Leave me alone!", he shouted angrily, feeling the hand backing down quickly.  
"I'm sorry", he heard the same deep voice as before saying, this time slightly frightened by Kibum's outburst.  
"What on earth is your problem? Why are you here, anyway?", the latter yelled, his shoulder still hurting from the other man's action, not caring about politeness anymore.  
"About that ... the owner of the tavern told me the house was full tonight, so I sort of wanted to ask you for advice", he mumbled.  
"Well, I don't care about that, I wanted to know why you came here into this frustratingly boring village? I can't think of one reason to travel here", Kibum responded, calming down a bit.  
It really was weird to think of, since he himself had wanted to leave the countryside to go to the capital city for a long time, so he couldn't understand the other man's possible motives at all.

The man met his eyes with an insecure look. "I ... I got lost somehow, I think?"  
Somehow he managed to sound desperate and adorable at the same time.  
"Oh, great", Kibum said while trying to maintain his cold attitude. "How could that even happen?"  
"I don't know! I just wanted to go from my city to the capital to visit family with a stop in between, but where there should have been a guesthouse in the middle of the route, i didn't find it, so I walked on until i got here ..."  
The man's voice got more and more quiet the more he explained, looking down at his shoes that were covered in snow now.  
"Well, this is not the middle of your route, it's the middle of nowhere", Kibum stated.

"What's your name, anyway?", he asked after some moments of silence. This was his first long conversation with another person since months, and somehow he got more curious about the other as he would have thought.   
"I'm Choi Minho", the guy sniffed, his nose already red from the cold. "How about you?"  
"I'm Kim Kibum", he said and had to prevent himself from smiling.   
When had been the last time he'd smiled?, he thought to himself before turning around to continue his walk, throwing a glance over his shoulder and calling Minho to come with him.  
"Seems you're as lost in this place as I am, but I think I have a little room for you to stay in."


End file.
